Demon's in Forks
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Izzy is a new girl in Forks. Something about her makes a few of the male's want her. Izzy isn't your normal female. She is something more and they want to know more. But something huge is about to happen in Forks. Will Izzy and her new family be able to stop it or will they die to try and save what they have?


_**Hello my minions! ! ! Doing a new fanfiction! ! ! Its a crossover between Inuyasha & Twilight. A lot of things are going to change! You have been warned. All rights goes to their rightful owners! ! ! All I own its the plot and OCS! I hope you like this story! ! **_

_**Chapter 1: What is going on**_

 _ **3rd person's pov**_

The Cullen's walked into the lunch room. A strong scent hit them hard. Bella looked over at the Cullen family. "Who are they?" she asked Angela softly. Angela looked behind her. They are the Doctor Cullen's and his wife's children that they adopited. The tall built guy with the blonde are Jim Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Then the small girl with the spiked hair and guy are Alice Cullen and Colt Hale. Then the guy with curly hair is Emmett Cullen, Then Jasper Hale and the last one is Edward Cullen. The three of them aren't into anyone." Angela said in a voice that told Bella she tried to get with them.

"Why are three of them are Hale and not Cullen?" Bella asked. "Don't know. But Colt and Jasper are twin's and Rosalie is their older sister. They are together. Their parents-" Angela was cut off when most of the guy's started to wolf whistle. The Cullen's looked up to see a new girl walking in. The girl is in a mini skirt made out of black leather long leg's with high heel's on. Then a corest that was opened enought to see her skin. Her huge soft breast's pressed tightly against the black and red corest. Then her sliver white hair is pinned up into two long pigtail's that hung down to her hips.

The girl's bangs are long as while that hung on the sides of her face. As she walked she has her nose in a book. The only table that was empty is next to the Cullen's. Edward can hear her thought's but its like he can't understand them. The other girl Bella he can't hear her thoughts at all but he couldn't careless. "Who is she?" Emmett said softly. But he wasn't the only one asking that. All the guys wants to know who the hot girl is. Edward can hear what they all would like to do to her.

Then three low growl's came from the single vampires. They looked at each other cause they don't know what is going one with them. Bella on the other hand couldn't keep her eyes of Edward. Then the bell rang and every one got up and left. Edward is the first one in his bio class. Bella walked in and saw that the seat next to him is empty. Before she could make up her mind somone walked passed her and sat next to him. It's the other new girl. So Bella had to sit with mike. The new girl put her book away when the teacher walked in. "Ok we have two new students. Bella would you liked to stand and tell us a little about your self?" he said.

Bella stood up and spoke a few worlds then sat down. "Izzy would you like to speak?" the girl named Izzy stood up and walked to the front of the class room, unlike Bella. She bowed to everyone beofre she started to speak in Japanese. No one knew what she is saying. But her voice is so sexy that they guy's didn't care what she was saying. The teacher looked at her with his mouth opened with shock. Then Izzy started to giggle. "Sorry about that. I thought it would be funny to see the looks on your face's." Izzy said after she stopped giggling.

"My name is Izzy Inu. I was born and raised in Japan. I moved all over the world before coming to Forks to finish school. I can speak 44 different language's and I got a IQ of 133." Izzy said with a smile before she went back to her seat next to Edward. He smiled as Izzy spoke. His Japanese is rusty but still funny. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." he said softly to Izzy. Izzy looked at him. Edward looked into her bright golden eyes. As she looked into his own golden eye's.

"It's nice to meet you Edward. I'm Izzy." Izzy said with a smile in a low voice as will. The scent that is coming off Izzy is sweet but not like Bella's. Edward like's it a lot. As the class went by Edward kept looking at Izzy. But someone else is looking at Edward. Bella really want's Edward and doesn't want Izzy any where near him. When school let out Edward and his family walked to their car. But a 2006 Mazda RX-8 is parked next to them. Edward can tell this car has been worked on even though its new.

The boy's stopped to look at it. "Can I please get by?" said a sexy voice from behind them. They turned around to see Izzy standing there with a smile. "Sorry." they said in unusin. Izzy giggled at them as the boy's moved to the side. "Its ok." Izzy said before walking to the Mazda then got into it. "I like her taste in car's." Edward said as they got out of her way. Izzy took off like a bat out of hell.

Edward like how the car sounded as she took off. They got in their car's and went home. As they drove they saw Izzy's car ahead of them. Izzy turned left before their turn right. "So she live's across the road." Jasper said with a smile. Edward can hear his and Emmett's thoughts. They both are thinking about Izzy. All three of them are thinking the samething. _**But how could this be?**_ Edward thought to him self. They parked their car's and went inside. Esme welcome her children home. "Esme did you know we got neighbor's?" Edward ask Esme as they sat down at the table. Esme looked at her son.

"No I didn't know that. Do you know who they are?" Esme asked softly. "We know one of them. She's in the same grade as us. Her name is Izzy Inu." Jasper said as he sat next to Edward. Esme looked at him, cause that last name rang a bell. "What do you mean Esme?" Edward asked her.

"Carlisle talked about a girl he use to know named Kirim Inu." Maybe she is her great great granddaughter or something." Esme said. Edward and the others looked at their mother with shock. "That's something. Do you think she know's about vampires?" Emmett asked. Rosalie growled when she heard what he said. "I don't know. Carlisle never really talked about her. I think it pains him to talk about Kirim." Esme said with a little sadness in her softly voice. Edward never heard Carlisle think about anyone named Kirim.

Izzy got home and went for a nice hot long bubble bath. She relaxed and thought about her old friend that she misses dearly. Ever since she left home Izzy has been alone till she meant her first friend that wasn't family. They become best friends, but they went their own way's after some years.

When Carlisle got home he noticed that something is going on with his family. "What's going on?" Carlisle asked his family. They looked at each other then Edward told him about Izzy. Before Carlisle could say anything. A loud ear spliting scream from Izzy's house. They guy's ran to her house while the girls got two cars. When they came to the house Izzy is out side in a towl. "You ok Izzy?" Edward said making Izzy jump with a growl. She turned around to see them. "No there is a huge spider in my badroom!" Izzy said in a high voice.

Edward smiled at her. "I go and take care of that spider for you." Izzy blushed but is pleased. "Thank you Edward its up stair's with the black door." Edward noddd before he went inside. "You have a set of lungs on you ma'ma." Carlisle said to her. Izzy turned around and smiled at him. "Sorry about that. I really hate spiders. Had a very bad experience with spiders when I was younger." Izzy said in a shy voice. "It's ok. I'm Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Colt and Jim's father." Izzy smiled bigger. "Really now? I thought you where their older brother." Carlisle chuckled.

"Thank you. But no I'm their father." Izzy giggled softly. "Your welcome. I'm Izzy Inu." Izzt said as she held out my hand. Carlisle shook hands with her as Edward came out. "That wasn't a spider! ! That was a blue tarantula!" Edward said with shock in his voice. "Still a spider in my book." Izzy said as she moved her went hair out of her face. "Where is your family?" Carlisle asked. "They are in Japan. I live alone." Izzy said with a sad smile.

"While if you ever want to hang out with my family. Feel free to come over. We live across the road." Carlisle said as Alice and the other's pulled up. "That would be nice." Edward walked over to her. "I can give you my number so you can have one of our numbers." he said. "That be nice. I left my cell in the bathroom. Let me change. Your welcome to wait inside Edward." Izzy said. "It was nice of you all coming to help me. I feel really bad about freaking out over a spider." Izzy said as her pale face turned red.

"It's ok Izzy every one has their fears. Hope to see you soon." Carlisle said before the left. Izzy took Edward back to her room.

 _ **Izzy's pov**_

As I went back into my house with Edward at my heel's. My face is still red as I went to my room. Edward stood at the door. I can feel his eyes on me as I grabbed some closthes and a red thong. "You can came in Edward. It wont take me long to change." I said. Edward walked in and looked around. "You like to read and listen to music I see." he said in a low voice. I smiled as I went into the bathroom to change. "Yeah, two of the many thing's I like to do." I said as I pulled my hair into pig tails. Then I put on my clothes.

"What are the other things you like to do?" he said as he moved around my room. I came out and looked at him. Edward is looking at my two katana's. "I like to play music, sing, draw, run, hunt, fight, play games and a lot of other things." I said softly as I walked over to him. "You do like a lot of things. What is with the sword's?" Edward asked me. I shook my head at him. "They are call katana's. They are passed down to me. They have quit a history behind them. Would you like to hear the story behind them?" I said softly.

Edward smiled down at me. "I would like to hear the story Izzy." I smiled as I went to sit on my bed. I patted the bed so he could sit on the bed. Edward sat next to me. "Will the story beggens in Japan in the Feudal Era. Where demon's roamed the land. Before human's came demon's had nothing to fear but each other. When human's started to walk the earth. Some of them beggan to be able to change their true form's into humanoid form's. So they can walk amoung them with out being hunted by the demon exterminaters also know as demon slayers.

"Some demons fell in love with human's and had offsprings. They are call half breed's. Part human and part demon. There is a lot of different kind's of demon's. But the most powerful one is the Inu's. The great dog demon's. A great Inu Yokai came and rulled over the westen land's. He had two son's one a Inu Yokai like him self and the other one a Inu hanyu." I said and Edward seem to getting into the story. The oldest married a black Inu Yokai. The youngest married at powerfull Miko. While the olderst had many pups over the century's. The youngest female pup made a powerful katana out of one of her demon fang's like her grandfather. But she splite her fang down the middle making two katana's. But with her demonic power they can fused into a huge fang with powers that can kill wave's of demon's. With just one swing of it. When she has pup's she will pass it down to the one who need's it the most." I said with a smile at him.

"So your saying your a demon?" Edward said with a smile. I laughed at him. "No its justa story sill. Demons aren't real. Its just a story that was passed down with the katana's." I said as I stood up and walked over to the katana's. I pulled out one of the katana's. The blade is so dull you couldn't even cut soft butter. "If I had demonic power then this blade should be a huge fang." I said and he laughed softly. "I guess your right. What does Inu hanyu, Inu yokai and miko mean?" Edward asked with a smile.

I went to sat next to him. "Sorry. Inu hanyu is half breed. Inu yokai is full dog demon. Miko is a priestess." I said. Edward nodded his head. "If you don't mind me asking. If you are from Japan then why don't you look Japanese?" I blushed but smiled. "My mother is from the state's. She went to Japan when she was young." I said. _**Will that's not really a lie.**_ I thought to my self. "I see. You are really beautiful Izzy." I blushed as he ran his cool finger threw my silver white hair. "I don't know what to say." Edward smiled.

"Nothing to say Izzy. Where is your phone?" Edward said. I got back up and went into the bathroom. I grabbed my phone then came back out. Edward watched me as I walked back over to him. Standing in front of him. I held out my hand with my black and purple phone to him. He put his hand into mine and took the phone. I noticed that his hand is cool and soft. I watched as he put numbers in my phone. "I'm putting everyone's number so if you can't get ahold of one of us. What are you going to do now?" he ask me. "Will I might go for I hike before it get's dark. Want to join me?" I said.

Edward smiled as he gave me my phone back. "I would like that." I went to put my shoes on. He kept his eyes on me. "I'm ready." I said and Edward stood up. "I follow you Izzy." I smiled as I shook my head. Then headed for the back door. We headed into the wood's. I really miss being in the forest. Edward kept close to me as we went deeper into the forest. I jumpedup on a fallen tree. "This reminds me of home." I said as Edward came up with me. "Do you miss Japan?" Edward asked me. I looked up at the sky that is now started to turn dark.

"Not really I just miss the forest that I grew up in." I said as I looked at him. Edward is looking at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Izzy." I smiled before I jumped down. "Nothing to be sorry about Edward. Thing's happen that you cant control. Just have to deal with it and move on." I said as he jumped next to me. We looked at each for a while not saying anything. "We better get back before dark." Edward said. I smirked at him. "Afraid of the dark Edward?" I teased him. He smiled at me. "I don't think you want to stumble in the dark trying to find our way back." he said.

"Fine we can head back nw. Would have been funner trying to find our way back." I said as I turned back around. Edward looked at me with his mouth opened. I giggled at him. "Come on." I said as I put my arm's around one of his arms and puled him with me. Edward walked with me. I still hung on to his arm as we walked. It didn't take us long to get back to my house. "Thanks for hanging out with me Edward. We should do it again." I said with a warm smile. Edward smiled back as we looked at each other.

The look on his face I couldn't read it. Its like he is trying to figure out something. The wind blow some of my hair into my face. Before I could move it Edward's hand moved it behind my ear. The coolness of his hand felt nice against my skin. My head leaned into his hand and his thumb softly rubbed my cheek. "Your skin is a little warm. Are you feeling ok Izzy?" Edward asked me. I smiled up at him. "Yes I'm fine." I said but to think of it. I'm don't feel so good.

"You sure cause you just turned green." Edward said with sorry. "No cause now I feel sick to my stomach." I said before I ran into my house and to the nearest bathroom. As I slide to the toilet and vomit into the bowl. Then I felt someone pulling my long silver white hair back. "Its ok Izzy let it all out." Edward said as he rubbed my back. I felt so embarrassed that Edward has to see me like this.

When I finished I brushed my teeth. "Thank's Edward you don't have to say and see this." I said as we headed out of the bathroom. "I can stay Izzy cause I don't want you to have to take care of your self while your sick." I blushed a little when he said that. "I'm use to taking care of my self when I'm sick." I said to him as I went to get a glass of water. Edward followed me into the kitchen. "I don't mind staying till you fall asleep. Lets get you some water and get you to bed." I finished my water and got more before I headed back to my room.

I grabed some of my sleeping clothes, then went to the bathroom to change. When I came out Edward's mouth fell open when he saw me. I blushed a little but just crawled into bed. I felt so hot now that I laid on top of the covers. "Ok you?" Edward said after he got over his shock. "Yes I'm just feel really hot." I said. My throat feels really diry. I looked for my water and Edward handed me the glass. I drank it and put my head on the cool pillow. "I go get you a cold wet rag and more water." Edward said before he left the room.

I don't remember falling asleep or how long I was out for. When I woke up it was dark out. "Your finally up. You had me worried Izzy. How are you feeling?" Edward said from a chair beside my bed. I rolled over to see Edward looking at me. "I feel a lot better, but how long was I out for?" I asked as I slowly sat up. "Four day's. Carlisle said your body just need's to rest while you healed." Edward said.

That sounded right, four day's it take's me to heal. "I see I need to get my homework." I said. "I got it for you." Edward said as he pulled out my homework. I smiled at him as I took it from him. "Thanks Edward. Since its the weekend I can get it all done." I said as I started to look over the work. "If you like I can help you." Edward said with a smile. I blushed a little but smiled back. "I would like that. Thank you Edward." I said as we started to get to work.

 _ **3rd person's pov**_

As Edward help Izzy with her homework. He couldn' help but to be happier. But Jasper and Emmett watch them from the window. They didn't like that Edward is hanging with Izzy all the time. But the found out that they have some morning classes with her. Edward can hear their thoughts and he still don't understand what is going on.

It didn't take them long to do the homework. "Hey Izzy since its still early would you like to come over?" Edward asked and the other two boys help their breath. Izzy looked at him and smile. "Sure I would like that. I just need to change." Izzy said as she got up and looked threw her closet. Izzy grabbed a pare of tight jean's and a long red long sleeve shirt.

Jasper and Emmett went back to the house and waited for Izzy. Edward pulled up with Izzy. He got out and opened the door for Izzy. Then Edward walked Izzy into the house. "Wow you have such a beautiful home." Izzy said as she looked around with her mouth a little. Edward smiled as he watch her. The others came in. "Hello there you must be Izzy." Esme said with a smile. Izzy smiled back at her. "You have a lovely home Esme." Izzy said to Esme.

"Thank you Izzy. Please come into the living room." Esme said. Izzy followed them into the living room. Jasper and Emmett watched Izzy sit with Edward. They wanted her for them selfs. The other day they talked about what they are feeling. They don't know what is going on.


End file.
